Down the Hall 2
by Sailor Rallison
Summary: Serena and Darien are a happy couple, been that way for a while now. But what happens when their new neighbor who moved in down the hall from their apartment just so happens to Serena's ex who still has feelings for her? Sequel to Down the Hall if you don't get it from the name. MOST LIKELY WILL NOT BE CONTUNUED.
1. New Neighbors

**Down the Hall 2**

**Chapter 1**

**New Neighbors**

* * *

Darien Shields smiled as the elevator doors opened with a ding at the top floor of the tall building.

After a long day of working he was glad to be home.

He slowed down as he reached into his pocket to pull out the keys to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, soon to become fiancée, but she didn't know that. He raised an ebony brow as he saw a pile of boxes stacked outside the only other door on the floor, just down from the hall.

An door that was all too fimilar to him as the apartment used to belong to his girlfriend, Serena Tuskino. But they hadn't been a couple at the time. In fact, they concise red themselves to be enemies at the time, but of course fate had its way and had brought the two together.

Letting out a yawn he sighed, unlocking the door before him with a click. The aroma of slightly burned food wafted through the air.

The tall, dark haired man set his briefcase down, shaking his head. Leave it to Serena to burn any food she tried to cook.

"I'm home!" he called out down the small hallway that led to the kitchen as he hung up his coat, as well as the smaller pink jacket that had been carelessly tossed on the ground.

At once a petite blonde bounded towards him, a giddy grin on her face. She rose up on her tippy toes to give him a short kiss, Darien having to bend down a little to help make up in their large height difference. He took in her slightly disheveled appearance.

A flowered apron covered her baby blue shirt and jeans, all covered with streaks of flour among other spills and stains. Her meatball hairstyle was starting to fall out, strands sticking up at odd angles from the two buns, while a few sticky, something covered strands

stuck to her flour dusted face. "I made dinner." she said happily. He smile faded a bit. "Well I tried to at least."

Darien let out a laugh. "Any way, I bet it's still edible." he joked, ruffling the bangs that framed her dirty, yet pretty face.

Serena had pale skin, with cinnamon colored freckles sprinkled across her nose. Big, crystal blue eyes that he had adored since the first day she had quite literally run into him stared up at him from under thick lashes.

She stuck her pink tongue out at him. "Sp how was your day?" she asked, walking backwards along sonde him as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving though." he commented.

She giggled. "Well I guess it's good that I tried to make food then."

The kitchen was a mess to say the least. But in the middle of the chaos sat two plates of food, piled high with surprisingly delicious looking chicken and mashed potatoes.

"I worked really hard on it!" Serena announced as she placed them at the small dining table next to the kitchen.

Darien smiled. "I can tell, it looks great." he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down across the small table from her.

Serena handed him silverware and began to eat her own food.

"How was your day?" He asked asked, setting his fork down.

"The usual. I met up with the girls, we chatted for a while, went to the store to get food and then I came here and worked on my book for a while." she said.

He was glad the Serena had finally found something to do in life. As much as she hated language arts in school, it turned out that she was actually a very good writer. She was currently working on a fantasy novel about a princesses and prince who had a forbidden romance.

"That's about it, I think. Oh wait! I made dinner too! So anything exciting happen today?"

"Well I think we have a new neighbor. I saw a bunch of moving boxes outside of your old place." Darien said, taking another bit of his supper.

"Finally someones moving in there! It's been empty since I left! I wonder who it is." she thought out loud.

The taller of the two shrugged. "I guess well find out soon.

... .. ...

Serena was curled up on the sofa in the living room.

The place was empty except for her and the cat, Luna, who sat napping on the top of the small bookshelf in the corner of the room where some of Darien's books along with CDs and DVDs were kept.

A playlist of calm music was playing from Serena's phone as she often had when she was alone.

Before she had moved in, the place was barren, looking as though no one even lived in the place. Now photos had been put up, throw pillows placed on chairs and the comfortable couch along with a blanket which was now being used by the sofa's occupant.

A laptop sat open in the blonde woman's lap, a video visible on the screen.

Serena laughed at the video, taking another sip of her coffee. She knew that she should be working on her writing, but these videos were just too distracting.

She giggled at what this person had to say about procrastination, as they accused the watcher of the video that procrastination was exactly what they were doing at the moment.

"So true." she giggled as the video came to an end. "That one looks funny." she said to herself as she clicked on yet another video.

There was a knock at the door.

She sat up, placing her computer on the coffee table next to her almost empty mug, wondering who it could be.

'Probably the new neighbor.' She thought to herself.

"Coming!" she called, Straightening the long braid her hair was pulled back in. Serena smoothed out a few wrinkles in her khaki pants as well as her pink blouse, wanting to make a good impression on the person or persons who would be living on the same floor for who knows how long.

She padded across the carpet to the door, pulling it open.

She was met with a young man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello. I just moved in down the hall and wanted to meet the neighbors and-"

"Seyia?!" she cried.

He paused, looking down at the woman who had cut him off, slowly recognizing her. "B-Bunny?"

She leaned against the wall, nodding slowly. "Oh God." she muttered, not wanting to believe who was standing in front of her.

Out of all the people in the world, the one who just had to move down the hall from her was her ex.

* * *

**Well Hello.**

**Obviously I just posted a new story.**

**This is the sequel to my story Down the Hall, if you can tell by the name.**

**But yeah. Not really sure if I'm gonna continue this. Thought I'd just put up the first chapter to see how people liked it. I'll put up the next chapter if I get some people who actually want the next chapter.**

**To all the people who read the first one. I did not steal the idea from someone else. Someone had plagiarized my story and I had gotten a very rude comment and multiple PMs saying that I had stolen the story from someone else. I DID NOT. IF you had looked at the date the other story was published it was several months _after _mine was _completed_.**

**Well for all the people in the US reading this hope you guys have a good Turkey Day (Thanksgiving) this week.**

**Also I really like it when people check out my other stories.**

**Until next time,**

**Sailor Rallison**

**Allie**


	2. He's Your EX?

Down the Hall 2

(Still needs a better name)

Chapter 2

He's Your EX?!

* * *

"Seyia?!"

"B-Bunny?"

Light blue eyes widened as she leaned against the wall, disbelief written across her face. "Oh God." she muttered, not wanting to believe the fact the her ex had just moved in down the hall.

… .. …

Darien whistled merrily to himself as he walked down the street, a spring in his step.

He smiled as he saw the Crown Cafe just up ahead.

Quickening his pace, he neared the automatic doors.

They opened with a blast of cold air, welcoming him into the the familiar setting.

The long counter with tall bar stools and the rows of well worn booths looked out the window while several arcade games were set up in the back. The white noise of people chatting and the pinging of video games in the background.

He remembered his days as a college student, often coming here to study, yet more then half the time he wasted time by teasing Serena, who loved to come with hef friends, get a milkshake and play her favorite video games. Way before they were together of course.

The days of petty arguments, name calling, and sometimes even food fights. More than once he had ended up leaving with a chocolate milkshake on his head.

The sight of his friend Andrew pulled him from his state of remembrance.

"Hey Drew." the tall, dark haired man said, crossing the cafe to sit at the spotless counter.

"Dare?" the hazel eyed blonde man looked up from where he was wiping the surface of the counter with a rag. As he always was.

"Yeah."

"Why are you here. I mean it's nice to see you and all. But you never come. And shouldn't you be at work right now?" Andrew asked, clearly surprised to see his friend.

"Nope. I have the afternoon off today." Darien said, still smiling.

Hazel eyes met dark blue ones. "What are you so giddy about? You're looking like Serena. You have too much coffee?"

"No. By the way. Can you get me a cup?" Darien responded, laughing at his friend behind the counter. "Just having a good day is all."

Andrew nodded before heading over to get an order for another customer waiting at the counter. He returned a few minutes later, setting down a steaming cup of coffee in front of Darien. "Rena's birthday is coming up in what, like three weeks, right?. Any idea of what your gonna get her?"

The blue eyed man nodded, taking a sip of the dark liquid in his mug. "I have the perfect present for her."

"Well what is it?" Andrew exclaimed.

Darien reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box he had picked up earlier. He set it on the counter, flipping open the top.

Nestled on a bed of black velvet was a gleaming, golden locket in the shape of a star.

"Wasn't that your mom's?" Andrew asked.

Darien nodded, the piece of jewelry was one of the only things he still had left from his parents who had died when he was a kid. "I got it all fixed. Just picked it up. I was able to find a guy who could get the music box part to work again." he pressed an unseen button on the side that made the lid spring open. A ruby sat in the middle of the locket while a little crescent moon made its way slowly around the gem.

Barely audible over the loud noises of the cafe a soft, twinkling melody came from the locket.

The domed lid of the locket shut itself as the tune came to an end.

Darien carefully shut the box, putting it back in his trouser pocket. "Do you think she'll like it?"

The sandy blonde nodded. "She'll love it. Do you have anything planed for it?"

Taking another swig of his caffeinated drink, Darien shrugged. "I know the girls are planning a party or something of the sort. I heard them talking on the phone with Mina. I tried to get involved but they told me to leave the party planning to them. And I'm happy to do that. Oh, they wanted me to ask you if they could use the cafe."

"Sure. We always do it here. So Mina's coming in town?"

"Yes. Though don't tell Sere. They want it to be a surprise. But that's all I know about what they're doing. You'll have to talk to them to get mor info." the dark haired man said.

"I'll bet Lita's making a cake, so that won't be necessary." the blonde said, thinking of the tall, Amazon like woman who had started a bakery a few blocks over after culinary school.

All of their friends had gone off doing things they loved.

Amy was at med school, studying to be a doctor like Darien. The petite, blue haired girl had always been the most studious of all of them, the one who had kept Mina and Serena from failing.

Rei was busy helping run her grandfather's temple all while trying to keep the old man from doing absolutely everything around the place as he insisted. Not to mention the constant nagging of Chad, begging her to go out on a date.

Mina had gone off, auditioning for anything and everything she could and ended up landing the staring role of Sailor V, a show that had been based on Serena's favorite manga. Now making her name known in the world of acting.

"Probably. So that's one less thing to do. Do you think I could get something to go? Just so that I don't have to help with a huge mess in the kitchen tonight."

Andrew smiled. "Sure thing. I still find it hard to believe that she still hasn't burned down your place."

Darien let out a sigh, thinking of the various times he had come home to the smell of burnt items wafting through the apartment. "She almost has. Multiple times. Not fun. I swear that girl could find a way to burn water."

"I think she has actually." Andrew said. "So anyways, what do you want."

Darien shrugged, running a hand through his messy hair. "Surprise me. I don't care. Rena will eat anything that you place in front of her. As long-"

"As it doesn't have carrots. I know. You don't know how many days Lita and I tried to get that girl to eat them. She even refused carrot cake. And she loves cake!" the blonde man stated, turning around to get the food.

Darien pulled out his phone busying himself while he waited for food, sending his girlfriend a text message saying he was being dinner and not to worry about making anything.

Not hearing back from her, he was surprised, usually she responded quickly.

He shrugged, putting it off as Serena probably letting her phone run out of charge.

Andrew returned a few minutes later, carrying a plastic bag filled with to-go boxes. "Here you go. Two burgers just how you guys like them."

Darien excepted the bag, pulling out his wallet to pay for the meal. "Thanks, Drew." he said, saying goodbye to his friend.

When he got home, he was surprised to see Serena standing out in the hall, talking to a oddly familiar man with long, black hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Hey." he said, coming up behind Serena, wrapping his arm around the blonde woman's shoulders. "I'm guessing your the person who moved in, aren't you?"

Their new neighbor nodded.

"Well its great to meet you. I'm Darien Shields. It looked like you've already meet my girlfriend, Serena." He said holding out his hand to the other man.

The long haired male gave him an odd look, shanking his hand. He turned to Serena. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing anyone?" He asked, but it sounded a bit harsh.

Darien though he recognized this man. He seemed familiar, like a long forgotten acquaintance.

"Seyia. It's been years. Of course I'm going to see other people." the woman said.

Darien was confused. What was Serena talking about.

"I know. But him!? Wasn't he the guy who used to torment you?" Seyia asked.

It finally clicked in Darien's mind.

He knew this man from somewhere. That's why he seemed so familiar.

A vague memory of briefly meeting the man at the Crown several years ago came into his mind.

He had been in college at the time, Serena being in her last year of high school. He had spotted the two of them sitting at a booth as had gone over there, teasing Serena about how she must be on a pity date, as that was the only kind of date she would ever get.

Serena had then gotten mad at him, yelling at him to go away and leave her and her boyfriend alone.

Realisation dawned on Darien.

The man standing in front of him was Serena's ex-boyfriend, Seyia.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter.

I'm really impressed with the amount of people who really liked the last chapter. I believe it's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter. I really hope you guys can keep it up!

So now for what I think my longest list of Warm Fuzzies ever!

mi-makoto-chan

4-G

Pinkymoonprincess

SailorLeia

Guest

Simply Me

serenityangelrose

LoveInTheBattleField

OfTheDawn

Guest

Romyna.Z

Usagi-mamo

Guest

TropicalRemix

freakblueangel

xx Twilight Princess xx

If I counted correctly that 17 people! Let's try to keep the list this long!

So I really want to say thank you to all the people who review, favorite, or add this story/me to their alert lists. All of the things really help encourage me to write. So I really hope you continue to motivate me.

That's all I have to say, so until next time,

Allie

Sailor Rallison

PS : I am having a kind of crisis. I was (maybe still am) really good friends with this one guy. I was talking to one of my very close friends about this boy and she told me that he was probably going to ask me to be his girlfriend soon (my very first one I might add). So I go to my mom and ask her what she would think about me dating. She told me that I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend or date, so when I told my friend this, his response was 'So you're breaking up with me?' I was very confused because we had never established a 'going out status' on what I thought was a close friend relationship. And so that was my reply. But then he told me that he loved me and he was planning on doing so tomorrow, but he then said that he didn't think he could talk to me again.

WHAT DO I DO!?

Please PM me if you have any advise for me!


	3. A Little Green Monster Called Jealousy

Down the Hall 2

Chapter 3

A Little Green Monster Called Jealousy

* * *

Darien stood there, feeling awkward as he glanced back and forth between Serena and Seyia.

"Well, Dare. I'm not sure I you remember. But this is Seyia. We want to high school together." the petite blonde said, breaking the now awkward silence.

"I remember." Darien responded, pulling Serena closer to his side. "Sorry I don't recognize you at first. It's good to see you again."

Seyia gave him an odd smile. "Its oaky. So you two are together now?" he asked, a hint of what sounded like jealously in his voice. Seyia's gray blue eyes stated down at Serena.

Darien's girlfriend nodded. "Yeah. We got together like, what? Three years ago?" she said, her baby blue eyes meeting Darien's darker ones.

"Yep." he reaffirmed, out of the corner of his eye he could see Serena's ex roll his eyes and scoff at them as if he was slightly annoyed.

We're they acting too lovey-dovey as their friends sometimes said?

Or was Seyia oddly jealous or something?

Well. It was good seeing you, but I think we'd better go. I don't want the food getting cold. I would invite to to eat with us, but I only got enough for two." he held up the plastic bag from the Crown before heading through the open door behind Serena, leaving the two of them out in the hall.

He made his way to the kitchen, plopping the bag down on the table with a soft thud.

Musical laughter was heard coming from the doorway.

"I guess I'll see you soon, Bunny."

"Of course. Sorry about Dare. He's probably just tired. Well I should go now. Bye!"

The front door closed with an audible thump.

Serena appeared in the kitchen a minute later. "Wow. Haven't seen him in ages."

Darien turned towards her, still in the process of getting out plates and silverware from the cupboards. "Yeah." was his less then enthusiastic response.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him. Just because he's my ex doesn't mean you have to automatically hate him."

"I didn't want the food to get cold." he said plainly, taking his plate to go sit at the table.

"Yeah right. You just wanted to get away from him." she said, leaning on the kitchen counter, plucking up a fry from a to-go box while she fixed her food. "He's a great guy. Just give him a chance." she argued, waving the fried bit of potato while she talked.

Darien set down his burger, looking across the room at her. "Then why'd you two break up?"

"Because." she retorted, munching on the fry in her hand.

"Because why?" he questioned.

She moved to the table, sitting down next to him. "Reasons."

"That included what?"

She sighed. "Look. Can we just enjoy our meal?"

"So tell me more about him. As you said. I should give him a chance."

"Well, we meet in high school."

"Any thing else?"

"I think he's in a band. At least I know e was in one with his two brothers, Yaten and Taiki, all through out school. They might still be together. I'm not really sure." she said, taking a small bit of her meal. "He sings. I meet him through Mina. Yaten used to do theatre with her."

"Why did he keep calling you 'Bunny'?"

"It's a silly little pet name he gave me years ago. Said that I reminded him of a bunny rabbit. I don't know why he still calls me that. I never really liked it. but at least it's better than Meatball Head."

Darien gave her an offended look. "But your my Meatball Head. And nothing suits you better. I mean just look at your hair. It's like a pair of meatballs." he joked.

Serena rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah. And your my Jerk."

"So why did you two split. It sounds like he's a nice person." he commented, looking down at Serena with his dark blue eyes.

"Do I have to... Oh stop with the puppy eyes. You know I can't say no to that." she picked up her fork, spearing a few fries and sticking them in her mouth.

Chewing slowly she though about what to say. She swallowed. "Well the thing is. You know... we started dating in our last year of high school."

Darien nodded.

Serena took a deep breath before continueing. "He's a great guy. I mean it. It's just, well you see... he started becoming a little over protective."

"And you didn't like that, so you dumped him?" Darien asked.

"Kinda. He just started getting weird. He absolutely hated it when ever I went over to the Crown and talked to you, well argued with you, and talke to Andy. Also calling me whenever we weren't together. It got just plain weird. So I dumped him. I wasn't really ready for a relationship really. So yeah... But that was years ago. So I'm sure he's probably over me by now." she tucked a strand of flaxen hair behind her ear. "This is just strange. Talking to my boyfriend about my ex."

Darien nodded, thinking that Seyia was starting to sound a little weird.

She sat in silence, munching on her burger. "So. How was your day?"

"The same as always. I got off early and got to visit Drew at the cafe. Got dinner there. That's about it." he said. "You're birthday's coming up. Have any ideas about what you want?" He changed the subject.

"No. But knowing you, you've already gotten me something. So what is it? A book? Another kitten, because honestly. I don't really want another book and we already have a cat and I doubt we can handle another one." she said, a bright smile on her face.

Darien felt the weight of the box in his pocket. "You got me. I already got you your gift. But I not telling you what it is."

"Please, please, please?"

"No." he told her, grinning, knowing that she was going to love the locket.

Serena sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to figure it out. "Fine. Be that way. I'll figure it out my self." she giggled, getting up, leaving Darien sitting at the table by himself.

He sat there, pushing the scraps of his food around on his plate, his mind wandering back to when he had meet Seyia earlier.

The way Seyia had looked at them...

The looks he had given Serena.

Was it possible that Seyia might still have feelings for Serena?

That he was... jealous of them?

* * *

So that's it for this chapter.

I was kinda disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm about the previous chapter.

So I'm still not really sure of I'm gonna continue this. Writing has always been something to take my mind off of the world as well as reading. But lately I haven't really ever actually wanted to write. I'm not really sure why. I always am dreaming of great ideas that would be amazing I'm sure but when I go to write it, I'm lacking the motivation to get it done. My computers full of just started stories that could be great but are abandoned halfway through the first page.

Im thinking about taking a break from Fanfiction and writing. But I really hope you guys can talk me out of it.

Warm Fuzzies go to

OfTheDawn

xx Twilight Princess xx (An extra thanks to you for being the only one who had any advice. And great advice I might add.)

devilsangels11287

LoveInTheBattleField

moonmyth26

ff9girlmoonie

Paigeeykins

So thanks.

Well that's all. Until next time, if there is one,

Allie


	4. I'm NOT Jealous

Down the Hall 2

Chapter 4

I'm **not** Jealous

* * *

Seyia Kou plopped down on the sofa of his apartment. His cobalt eyes landing on the framed photo on the coffee table.

The bright colors were just beginning to fade, but one could still see the twinkle in the eyes of the couple pictured.

He let out a sigh, looking down at the picture that had been taken years ago that showed the girl he had just seen down the hall.

The photo pictured the two of them, his arm around her shoulder while she happily licked an ice cream cone he had bought her. The green, grassy park made up the background.

It had been just over a year after they had started dating and he had taken her for a picnic there. It had been great until it had been crashed by his little Bunny's friends.

Seyia shook his head, thinking about how only about a month later she had broken up with him. He had been heart broken when that happened.

How could the girl he loved just do that to him?

Sure he had begun being a little over protective. But he had just been trying to keep her safe.

He had loved her.

And she knew that.

But still, she had broken his heart, after all he had done to make sure that that would never happen.

Telling her not to go to the Crown was only a prevention of her being teased by a certain college student.

And now, here she was, dating another man. Of course it was the same man who had teased her mercilessly for years.

The same man who Bunny had complained about multiple times while on dates. The one who had even made her run crying to him.

How was it even possible that Serena Tuskino was able to even stand bing in the presence of Darien Shields, much less be in a relationship with him?!

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, carefully setting his beloved picture back down, a plan starting to form in his mind.

He was going to get his Bunny back.

… .. …

Darien watched as Serena chatted animatedly with one of her friends at a booth of the Crown Cafe.

He let out a low growl as a tall, dark haired man made his way over to their booth, his long ponytail swinging being him with every step.

"Seriously. Just drop it."

He turned back around, placing his mug on the counter, looking into the concerned looking face of Andrew.

"I'm fine."

The sandy blonde sighed, leaning over the counter to look his friend in the eyes. "Me thinks someone's jealous." he said, tapping his temple.

Darien took a gulp of his coffee. "First of all, don't talk like that. And secondly. I'm not jealous. I'm just getting this weird feeling from him. I mean who spends a bunch of time with their ex? Who does that?"

"Uh... people who are friends with their ex?" Andrew supplied.

Navy eyes widened in frustration. "Its not just that. He's acting way too friendly. And can I get a refill?" he asked, raising his mug.

"Once again. I think you're over reacting. I talked to him earlier. He asked about Rena. Wanted to know how she's been doing. He's a nice guy. Nothing sketchy about him, I don't see why you don't like him." Andrew replied, grabbing the coffee pot, filling the mug back up.

The dark haired man picked his drink back up. "It's just- I am getting a weird feeling."

"Called jealously." the blonde cut in.

"Oh why don't you just shut up?" Darien groaned, sliding off the barstool and making his way to where Serena, Ami, and Seyia sat.

"Do you care if I join you?"

At once, Serena scooted over, making room for him at the booth. She patted the seat next to her. "Of course, Dare!"

The blue haired girl across from Serena smiled. "Hello Darien."

"It's good to see you too, Amy. Seyia." he acknowledged the both of them.

Seyia gave him an odd smile, before turning back to Serena. "So your birthday's next week, right?"

She nodded, leaning against the raven haired man next to her. "Yep. That's right. I honestly don't know what these guys are doing for it though."

"I was thinking, maybe we could do something together. You know as friends. Celebrate your birthday or something."

Serena shrugged. "I guess so. It really depends on what these guys have planned for me. But yeah. That'd be great." she turned to her blue haired friend. "So tell me. What are you guys planning?"

Ami gave her a sly smile. "Can't tell you. And shouldn't you be heading to that meeting you have with that editor?"

Serena bolted upright, looking down at her watch. "Oh crap! I completely forgot! I gotta go!" she cried, climbing over Darien, nearly whacking him in the head with her bag.

"Sorry!" The blonde yelped, giving her boyfriend a chastise kiss. "Love ya! See you later!" with that she ran out of the cafe, knocking down anything and everything in her path.

Darien and Amy exchanges glances, stifling laughter. "Well that's Serena for you. Always rushing off to things last minute."

Seyia grinned at them before standing up. "Well I'd better go. I have lots of things to do. See you later."

Darien watched as Seyia left. Before turning to Amy. "I've been getting this odd feeling from Seyia, he's spending way to much time with Sere. Have you noticed anything odd about him."

The bluenette genius looked up from the book she had begun to read. "No. But you've been acting quite jealous though. Is it because Seyia has been hanging out with Serena?"

He let out a frustrated moan letting his head fall against the table. "I am not jealous! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

* * *

Seyia is still in love with Serena. Darien is jealous, but refuses to admit it. What else can happen?

So yeah. I came back! But only on a small burst of motivation. Really it was encouragement from an awesome reader and anger against my English teacher and our stupid Learning Journals. We are supposed to keep a journal of what we learned in school.

But I really want to say thank you to OfTheDawn who's reviews and PMs were what inspired me to get this done.

So yeah.

Warm Fuzzies go to

OfTheDawn

Brizzy

mi-makoto-chan

SailorMoon489

xx Twilight Princess xx

Paigeeykins

LoveInTheBattleField

MissSweetB13

Guest

Ruby Warrior

Lina2121

I think that's it. Please tell me if you didn't see your name up on the list and it should be there.

Once again. I want to thank you for all your encouragement, it does make it easier to write knowing that people care.

I might not be able to update for a while. Finals are next week and I have spent almost all my free time watching Doctor Who. I swear that show is addicting. I started watching it less than two weeks ago and am already on season four. I was also incur aged to change the language on my computer to british English because it is that much more awesome than American English. British people and things are just so much more awesome than American things so yeah.

I am now rambling.

Sorry for that.

Remember reviews are open to everyone. Feel free to bug me about updating, say things you don't like about the story, say what you liked. Or even just say hi.

Well until time.

Allie


	5. Chapter 5 Update

Down the Hall 2

UPDATE

Oaky. I know I haven't updated this in a really long time. I have been really really busy this holiday season and have recently been watching a crapload of Doctor Who on my computer. (Why, oh why does British Television have to be so addicting?! I blame my friends who have turned me Whovian for this chapter being late!) and have had technology problems. So I got a new phone. I usually write things on the notes app on my phone so the last chapter was on there. When I got the new one none of my notes transfered and so I had to re type it but then I realized that I screwed up and that what I had written would not work with the plot so I am currently working that out. But I did have a lot of time to work on the chapter today and so it should be out by the weekend at the latest.

I want to thank **OfTheDawn **whose PMs keep reminding me to get off my butt and write instead of watch TV which I am usually doing durring my free time. So thank you once again.

Well I'm gonna go and try to finish that chapter now so GOODBYE!

Until next time,

Allie


	6. Fight

Down the Hall 2

Chapter 5 (The Actual Chapter)

Fight

* * *

Serena sat on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her knees, a bowl of popcorn sitting next to her.

"I just don't get it, Dare. He's only a friend." she said through a mouthful of her buttery snack, not taking her eyes off the television in front of her even though she wasn't really paying attention. She wiped her greasy hands on the blanket, going for another handful.

Darien leaned across the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. His navy gaze settled on the blonde watching the television. "I know that. He's just kind of... Well I just get this odd feeling from him. And I find it odd how much time he spends with you. Its weird."

Serena glanced up from her show to look at him, sick of having to put of with his winigh about how Seyia was spending too much time with her. . "So? I haven't seen him in years and we're just catching up. That's all. You don't have to get jealous about it."

A thud sounded through the room as Darien angrily slammed his book shut and pushing his chair back away from the table. "I am not jealous no matter what people say."

Serena stood, turning towards him while she made a face at him. "Yeah right! You keep telling everyone that but it's so obvious that you're jealous. Why?"

Darien's navy eyes narrowed. "Why does everyone insist that I'm jealous! I'm not! For the last freaking time, I am not jealous of some stupid boyfriend you had in high school! I just-"

"Just what Darien. There's no excuse. Your jealous and your sticking your nose in my business. He's just a friend. Nothing more nothing less." She argued back.

"But-"

_"I. AM. TALKING!"_

Both froze mid sentence turning towards the forgotten television in the living room.

_"Question of the hour. Who's got the Pandorica. Answer-" _

The blonde woman let out a giggle. "Oops." She quickly turneddown the volume, muting the man on screen. "Well anyways. I'm really tired of you refusing to admit that your jealous." She sighed, glancing down at her watch. "I should probably go get ready for whatever it is that you have planned for tonight." The pale haired girl said coldly, gathering her blanket and making her way to the bedroom leaving the dark haired man by himself.

… .. …

Serena almost didn't recognise the Crown when she walked in.

Multicoloured fairy lights hung from the walls while brightly coloured streamers were hung from the ceiling. She could here music playing.

A table in front of her held a large, layered cake that could only be the work of Lita. Neatly wrapped gifts were cluttered around it.

Above her head hung a large sign that read 'Happy Birthday Serena!'

The only problem was that the lights are dimmed and no one was visible.

The blonde pulled back the sleeve of her jacket, checking her watch.

It was the right time Darien had told her to meet him there. To her surprise she was even early.

"If this is another surprise party you're not doing that good of a job." She called out, taking a seat at the counter.

The lights of the cafe turned on. A large group if people made their way out of the doors that led to the kitchen.

"Great. The surprise is ruined." A tall brunette joked.

Serena stood from her seat going to hug her friend. "It's not that much of a surprise anymore, Lita. You guys throw me a surprise party every year. When are you going to do something different?"

"That's what I told them, but they wanted to keep it the same, as always. Now the surprise wouldn't have been ruined if you had gotten here on time. Anyways, happy birthday Serena!" A petite, blue haired woman stated.

"Thanks, Ames. But I did manage to get here early. Everyone always complains that I'm late, so shouldn't you guys be congratulating me that I'm early for once?" Serena giggled.

Feeling a tug on her ponytail she turned to see Rei, standing behind her.

"Looks like the one time we bed planned on Miss Meatball Head to be late she wasn't. Happy birthday anyways."

Baby blue eyes narrowed. "Hey! You can't call me Meatball Head. Does it look like I have meatballs on top of my head?" She asked, pointing to her hair, which had been pulled back into a high ponytail.

"No but we can still call you Meatball Brains." A deep voice said from behind her.

She turned quickly, her long ponytail slapping Rei in the face.

The raven haired girl spit out strands of blonde hair. "Hey!"

But Serena just ignored her friend's cry. "Darien. How many times have I told you not to call me that!" She said angrily.

"Sorry, Sere, but you really can be a dumb blonde at times." He said in a joking tone wrapping his arms around her.

She stuck her young out at him. "You big meanie." She retorted back a playful smirk on her face.

"I'd like to know why you keep teasing your girlfriend. It just doesn't seem like the kind of thing a man like you would do."

Seyia appeared behind Darien in the doorway to the cafe, he handed Serena a small bouquet of flowers. "Happy birthday. Sorry I'm late."

Serena broke free from her boyfriend's arms, which had tightened around her waist when Seyia made his appearance.

"Seyia!" She cried, flinging her arms around the long haired man in a friendly hug. She released the taller man and grabbed his hand, dragging him off towards her friends.

Darien stood there, watching her go, his fist clenched around Serena's gift in his hand, crushing the red ribbon he had carefully tied around it.

"Whoa. Don't want to crush her present, do you?"

The dark haired man turned to see Andrew standing behind him. "I guess your right." He released his grip on the small box, replacing it in his jacket pocket.

He sat down at the counter, looking across the room to see Serena and Seyia laughing with the other girls.

He sat there, watching the party go on around him, his girlfriend staying at Seyia's side most of the night.

The tall man kept his eyes on Serena the whole time.

Darien watched carefully as Seyia wrapped Serena in a hug, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

The tall, raven haired man stood from his seat, storming over to his girlfriend.

He pulled her away from the other man, his dark blue eyes filled with anger as he glared at the slightly shorter man before him. "What was that!" He demanded.

Serena tugged on his jacket sleeve trying to get him away from her friend. "Dare! Don't harass him!" She cried.

Darien turned around. "Why? I saw him kiss you, what was that for!" He growled.

"He was just saying goodbye."

"But you did he have to go and kiss you for?"

"It was only on the cheek!"

"But still, Serena."

All around their friends had started to gather around watching the arguing couple.

Seyia had gone red in the face. "Umm... Ya know. I'm just gonna go now..." He trailed off meekly, not wanting to have any part of this argument.

With that he quickly backed away and hurried off.

Not that either Darien or Serena noticed.

"You're becoming so overprotective, Darien. And you know what. I don't like it. So can you just stop!"

"I'm only trying to make sure that nothing happens. He does spend an awful lot of time with you and to me it seems like he was hitting on you."

Baby blue eyes shone with anger. "He's just a friend. We may have gone out at one point. But that was a long time ago. He's changed. He's just a friend."

"Sere-"

"You know what. You're getting way too protective and jealous. And I'm sick of it. That's it! I have had enough of it!"

With that the blonde stalked off, making her way to the doors of the cafe.

Everyone was left there, staring at her watching as she left.

The whole cafe was silent. The only noise was the music playing quietly in the background.

The doors slammed open, revealing a blonde.

Not Serena.

"Oh god! I am so late!" Mina cried as she burst through the doors only to stop at the look of get friends shocked faces. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Well obviously not my best chapter. But it got the point across. Serena and Darien have a fight and Serena leaves. I promise the next chapter will be much better.

And I had to make that Doctor Who reference in there. Sorry. I don't own Doctor Who. BBC does. Just stating that. I'm just a fangirl.

So yeah.

I am so sorry this took such a long time to get out.

Well here's my list of Warm Fuzzies!

OfTheDawn

Madeintexas (blame her for me not getting the chapter done on time. She's one of the people who got me addicted to Doctor Who)

Mzmiami

LoveInTheBattleField

cook53

Writing Destiny

animefreak09796

Guest

xx Twilight Princess xx

Simply Me

mi-makoto-chan

lynne1030

Wyra (thank you for pointing that out. But I have been spelling it Seyia for this whole story so I'm going to continue spelling it like that for the rest of the story but I will change it for others. I just find it weird to all of a sudden change the spelling in the middle and unfortunately I have lost the files to the earlier chapters and I'm too lazy to rewrote them just to get the spelling correct)

So that's it I think. Let me know if I've messed up at all. I am doing this at two in the morning typing this on my phone so please let me k ow if there's any mistakes or British spellings. I have my phone set to that for some reason so I might have missed one or two words that I forgot to change.

Well I'm not sure when I'm gonna get to post again.

Until next time!

Allons-y!

Allie

PS Reviews help encourage me to post new chapters faster!


	7. Chapter 6

Down the Hall 2

Chapter 6

*This Chapter Needs a Name*

* * *

Serena had only made it to the corner of the street before she took off, tears welling up in her baby blue eyes.

She ran down the sidewalk, not caring about what people must of thought of her as she tore past them, stumbling a little bit in her heeled shoes.

The blonde soon found herself in front of the door of the apartment that had been her home for almost two years.

She sank to the carpeted ground, yanking off the heels shoes she wore, throwing the to the floor beside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, curling up in a small ball. Leaning back, she rested her head against the door behind her as she stared into space. Her mind trying to comprehend what she had just done.

"Did I just break up with him?" She whispered to herself, the words lingering in the quiet corridor. "Oh God. I think I did." She murmured, answering herself.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what she had done.

Sure they had fought before, but they had always made up in the end. Never once had she done something so drastic as to break off their relationship.

She leaned back against the door behind her, looking up at the blank celling above her. "What have I done?"

In the corner of her mind she could here the elevator doors open at the end of the hallway and the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. She ignored it, continuing to gaze up at the celling blinking back tears.

"Rena?" A voice questioned, sounding confused.

The blonde woman blinked, quickly wiping away the tears that had begun to slid down her cheeks before moving her gaze to the dark haired man who was kneeling beside her.

"Sey-Seyia?" Serena asked looking up into his dark blue eyes.

"What happened? You know, after I left."

The blonde stared at the carpet, refusing to look at the dark haired man crouched next to her, her baby blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "We... we... well we kinda... Well I... We broke up." She stuttered, bursting into tears.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. Sky colored eyes met a pair of darker blue ones as she slowly tilted her head to look up at him.

"We got in a... a fight and I got mad... I was just so sick of him being so overprotective... I just kinda... stormed off, yelling at him... I didn't want to. It... it just kinda happened." She managed to say in between sobs as she cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be oaky. Everything will be fine." He comforted her, patting her back.

Serena lifted her head from where she had been crying into Seyia's shoulder. "How? How can everything be alright?" She demanded, wiping her eyes, smearing the mascara she wore.

A thoughtful look crossed the raven haired mans face. "I don't really know to be honest. But isn't that what you're supposed to say to someone to make them happier?"

Serena have him a small, watery smile and let out a soft giggle.

"See, look. It did make you smile." He removed his arms from around the petite woman before sitting down next to her on the floor. "Hey, come on. It's not like it's the end if the world or any thing."

"I guess so." She murmured, drying off her face. "But still. What do I do now?"

Seyia thought for a moment. "You said that you and Darien were fighting?"

She nodded.

"He was getting too over protective, right?"

Once again the blonde nodded.

"You were sick of that. That's what you said, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But how does this help anything?" She asked.

"Just let me finish, Bunny." The dark hairs man told her. "Well you broke up with him, so why not take advantage of that. If you guys were fighting with each other, then just take a break."

Serena sat up a bit straighter. "How would that help?"

"Well if you took a break from your relationship, then you wouldn't have to out up with Darien being over protective. Also it would give you a chance to think about things. Example, do you really want to be in a relationship with the the guy who used to torment you every day?" He asked, raising a raven brow at Serena.

She smiled at Seyia, pausing before she gave her answer.

Serena thought about her relationship with Darien. She thought back to the day of him teasing her, calling her Meatball Head and making fun of her grades. She thought of the petty arguments they often had. Usually over things that didn't matter.

Was this how normal relationships were?

The couple may have seemed like a happy one, but was it really?

The thought of their relationship crumbling apart frightened her.

No.

They couldn't be falling apart.

Could they?

All those days of him teasing her when she was in middle and high school.

Darien had told her that he, unable to make himself admit his feeling for her, had turned to making fun of her.

But was that the truth?

It had to be!

Why else would they have been dating for almost three years?

Oh god! Now she was analysing every bit of their relationship!

Seyia's words were beginning to make sense to her.

She smiled. "Oaky. First of all Darien didn't really torment me... he just didn't know how to express his feelings and so end ended up teasing me. But I do get what you are trying to say." She paused, pushing back her bangs. "Maybe we should, as you say, take a break. I am really tired of him going on and on about how he's not jealous of you when he obviously is."

"He's jealous of me?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well more like all the time you have been spending with me. He seems to think that just because we used to date at one point in my life that you are a threat to our relationship. I mean seriously! You're just a friend to me." She explained, looking happier than she had before.

She continued on, not noticing the upset and annoyed look that appeared across Seyia's face when she had said the words 'just a friend'.

"Really it is his fault. If you think about it. If he hadn't freaked out about us hanging out, then he wouldn't have gone into over protective mode. Then I wouldn't have gotten mad at him for that. So it really is his fault. Now I don't feel so bad about what happened. I think that we should take a break now. Give him a chance to get used to us being friends and all."

"Looks like you have this all figured out now. Well I should probably put these up," he said, picking up a bag of groceries that had been carelessly dropped on the floor. "Hope everything turns out oaky." He told her, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

The blonde woman gave him a bright smile, wrapping her arms around him in a short hug. "Thanks." She said merrily before unlocking the apartment door. "I must be lucky to have as great a friend as you."

… .. …

Mina burst through the doors of the cafe. "Oh god! I am so late!" She cried, pausing to catch her breath, having just sprinted the whole way there.

The goofy grin on her face fell as her gaze fell upon the identical expressions of shock her friends wore, Serena nowhere to be seen. "What did I miss?"

Darien seemed to be the first one out of his trance like state. He slumped into the nearest booth, burring his head in his arms, muttering to himself.

One by one the people around her slowly began going back to normal, once again chatting with each other.

The golden blonde made her way to her friends, quickly saying hello and exchanging hugs before heading over to where Serena's boyfriend was slumped over.

Mina placed a hand on Darien's shoulder, causing the dark haired man to look up at her. His deep blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"What do you want, Mina?" He asked, his voice monotone.

She sat down across from him, her crystal blue eyes that reminded Darien of Serena focused on him. "What happened?"

He looked down at something in his hands that she couldn't see. "I don't really want to talk about it. If rather just be left alone." As before his words lacking emotion.

The blonde woman leaned across the table in between them. "Please tell me what's going on. Where's Serena?"

The tall man didn't respond, continuing to staring at whatever it was he was fiddling with.

"Please tell me?"

No response.

Mina let out a frustrated groan, standing up to look at her friends. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She asked, walking over to the counter where they were grouped together.

"Anyone? Come on. Someone's got to tell me." She said, plopping down on a stool, kicking her black pumps off.

Lita glanced at the other girls before launching into an explanation of what had happened between Serena and Darien.

"So the thing is, well... do you remember Seyia? Rena's boyfriend from when we were in high school?" The brunette asked.

Mina nodded, laughing a bit. "Please. How could I forget him? I told her that he was completely wrong for her! And what does she do? She goes out with him!"

"Well the thing is, he moved back here. And he's kinda Darien and Serena's neighbour now."

"What!" Mina cried, her jaw dropping.

Amy nodded. "Yep. It's true."

Rei picked up the story. "Yeah. He's been hanging out with her a lot lately, Darien over there didn't really like that.

"Personally I agree with him. Seyia says he's changed, that he's moved on from Serena but Darien doesn't seem to think that. And he's mad about how much time he was spending with her. I don't blame him, especially with how Sayia was before."

Mina sat there, attempting to understand what they were telling her. "So... This still doesn't include what happened and why."

Lita took over once again. "Oaky. So Sere thought that Darien was being jealous of Seyia and was getting over protective, claiming that Seyia was only a friend. And when Seyia was talking to her tonight Darien got mad because Serena kissed him on the cheek when he had to leave and then they got in a fight and Serena left and here we are explaining all if this to you."

"So let me get this straight. Darien was upset about Serena spending a lot of time with Seyia, and she thought that he was becoming over protective so she got mad. I get that seeing how stalkerish some people can get. So when he told her not to talk to Seyia she got mad and walked off. Right?" The blonde woman asked, raising a slender brow at her friends.

The petite bluenette nodded. "That about it."

Mina slid off the barstool she had been occupying, tugging on the hem of her short, orange dress. She marched back to the booth where Darien sat, an annoyed expression on her face.

He looked up at the irritated blonde. "I thought I said that I wanted to be left alone."

"Well I want an explanation on why you let your girlfriend walk away like that." Mina demanded.

Darien sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. A gesture that was a dead giveaway that he was frustrated. "I just didn't want to upset her anymore than I already had. Oaky?"

Mina frowned, jumping up to sit on the table, completely ignoring Andrew's groan of 'Get your butt off the table!'

"That's not a good enough reason for me. You love Serena. And you should have gone after her." She said softly. Her china blue eyes shone with concern for her friend. "We don't blame you for not liking Seyia, we really don't. But did you really have to flip out about it? Couldn't you just talk to her about it?"

Another groan of frustration. "I tried, but she wouldn't listen." He stated, his deep azure gaze focused on a bit of carpet fluff floating in the air.

Mina rolled her eyes, muttering "men" under her breath. She leaned forward, her face in his. "Listen to me, Darien."

His eyes focused on her. "I already said that I tried. Why bother again?"

"Well then make her listen." She flashed him a smile. "I know that Serena loves you so she'll listen to you. You just have to get past her stubbornness. You of all people should know how she gets."

A small smile spread across his face as he straightened up a bit. "You think she'll listen?"

Mina sat back, a grin dominating her face. "I know she will. Go and get the girl you love back!"

"Ya know what? I think I will. Thanks, Mina." With that Darien stood, making his way to the door.

Mina leaned back, in a resting position, her eyes closed, smirking. "My work here is done."

"If your work is done, would you kindly get your rear end off my table?!"

She snapped her eyes open to see a pair of twinkling hazel ones, Andrew standing over her, arms crossed in mock fury.

She yelped, and leapt off the table. Her bare feet slapping against the linoleum floor as she ran across the dining area, the sandy blond on her heels. She scurried behind Lita, cowering behind the tall brunette, wailing in a playful manner. "Help me!"

* * *

Well here it is! Finally! Please don't kill me!

Sorry it's been so long. I am in my high school's production of Legally Blonde The Musical and have spent almost all my time in the theatre. All my friends tease me about the fact that I can't leave school until like eight every night. So yeah I haven't had like any time to write.

Well enough about my problems. On to Warm Fuzzies!

xx Twilight Princess xx

OfTheDawn

Mzmiami

dori-tori

LoveInTheBattleField

aasthapoudel90

madeintexas

Usagi Tsukino

sayuri-uzuki

purplejasmine20

So I think that's it.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I'm just gonna say this right now. But I don't think the next chapter is gonna come out for a while. Sorry. But HEY! This chapter was like twice as long as usual!

So I had this really weird thing happen to me at school. There's a girl in my grade who looks a lot like the Sailor Moon character Yaten. She has long silvery blonde hair and green eyes. Ironically her name is Yates. Also there's a guy who looks like the character Andrew. Named Andrew. I am kinda weirded out by that.

Oaky until next time!

Allie

**Oaky. I meant to get this posted last night. I had it all typed out and ready to be uploaded. But that didn't happen. So here it is! **


	8. Chapter 7 Update & Maybe New Story Idea

Author's Note

* * *

Hey guys! So the musical I was in is now over. Last performance was on Saturday and I slept most of Sunday and today (Monday) but I should be getting chapters up soon. I worked on the next chapter of this story a lot today. So hopefully I'll start getting on a schedule to update. Maybe once every other week or something.

Also are there any Whovians out there? An idea popped into my mind during math class last week.

If there's a Sailor Senshi for every planet, then is there one for Gallifrey? How about Scaro? Adipose One? New Earth?

Why not write a story about it?

Let me know what you guys think. I already have already written three pages of notebook paper front and back (not sure if that makes any sense) of this story but wanted to know what people thought before I typed it up and posted it.

But now I shall get back to writing the next chapter of Down the Hall 2!

Hopefully I shall get it up sometime around next week.

Lots of love for my readers,

Allie


	9. Author's Note

Okay guys.

FIRST THINGS FIRST. I know that this is the second this I've uploaded this Author's Note, but hopefully this will make things clearer.

So I know I've posted a lot of authors notes on this fic. But I have one more for y'all. I haven't posted in an insanely long time and I know this. I just haven't had any time to write and I've had writers block. I've been swamped down with STAAR testing and finals and final projects. I had managed to write down some of the next chapter on notebook paper but that was lost and I can't remember what I had written. And I, well I have just about lost my motivation for writing this story. I'm sorry but I honestly have no idea when the next time I update this story will be or if I even will update it. Once again I'm sorry for all of those two have been faithfully following this story. I am not giving up writing completely, just not continuing this story.

Lots of Love,

Allie

Sailor Rallison

PS

I haven't given up writing completely. Please feel free to check out my other stories.

My other stories:

A Twisted Classic  
(JUST A NOTE ON THIS ONE, THIS IS THE ONE I CURRENTLY AND WORKING THE MOST ON. I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN SO ALL I HAVE TO O IS TYPE THEM UP) A modern twist on a well beloved tale. Bunny Tuskino thought she was just your average American teenager, not the best at school and sometimes (more often then not) a klutz. At the discovery of a talking cat she finds herself a superhero, given the challenge to find the Sailor Senshi and the lost Moon Princess as a long forgotten enemy resurfaces and evil monsters attack. And to top it off, she's expected to pass all of her classes! What more can you get!

100 Fun Drabbles and OneShots

A series of 100 unrelated drabbles and one-shots about our favorite pair, Bunny and Darien! Please review and let me know how I'm doing or if you have any ideas!

Flames

Bunny was... well... she was different. She wasn't herself. I guess that's what the Hunger Games do. They change people. It has been a while since the sixty-ninth Hunger Games ended, Bunny as the Victor. Everything should be back to normal by now. Shouldn't it? But then why does everything seem to be getting even more confusing? Sequel to 'Sparks'. Bunny X Darien!

Sparks (COMPLETE)

My name is Serena Tuskino, though I'm known as Bunny to all my friends and family. I live in District 10 of Panem, the livestock district. I am sixteen years old, I have just found my first love, and don't want to die. Not that it matters anymore. I'm just letting you know. The moment my name was called I knew my life was over.

Alphabet Drabbles

More fun drabbles about Bunny and Darien and their unique relationship.

Wish Upon a Lamp

Darien has always been a street rat according to society, he has always wanted more than the life he has. Serenity lives in the palace yet she hates it, she wants adventure, not the boring life of a princess. What happens when a magic lamp gets tossed into The picture? Loosely based off Aladdin and a bunch of other Disney Princess stories mashed together along with Sailor Moon!

Bishojo Senshi, Twisted Classic (THIS STORY HAS BEEN STOPPED AND IS BEING RE WRITTEN)

Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Senshi had been reborn in America instead of Japan? I have decided to write a Sailor Moon story set in Austin about if that had happened. More info inside. Mixed manga, anime, and a little bit PGSM.

Forgotten reviews

One Shot about Bunny and Darien during the R break up. Taken from my fic 100 Fun Drabbles and One Shots. Hope you guys like it!

Down the Hall (COMPLETE)

Serena Tuskino, 21 years old, has just moved into her new penthouse apartment. Excited to be on her own and ready to start her life. She just has one tinsy, tiny problem. The tormenting jerk in her life, Darien Shields, is just down the hall from her!

In Your Shadow (COMPLETE)

Newly sixteen year old Princess Small Lady Serenity 'Rini' Serena Shields feels terrible. Why? Because of who her mother is. Song-fic to 'In Your Shadow' by Oliver Boyd and the Rembralls from their album 'Bare Bones'

HOPE THAT HELPS :)


End file.
